My Foreverness
by Lovers1
Summary: Its been 2 years since Edward as left Bella. Jacob has finally been able to imprint on her and is happy to claim her as his. But the worst is coming, Edward is now back to get Bella back. Even Victoria is now showing her face again. Will Edward get her back? Or will Jacob and the pack protect Bella from the past that's come back?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been two years since Edward left me in the middle of the woods by myself. During those years I have finally accepted Jacob into my heart and gotten over Edward. I realized that he was the man that I have loved ever since we were little kids. Did I still love Edward? Of course, he was the first love that I had when I came back to Forks years ago. He still had a part of my heart and soul and I will always remember what we had, but I loved Jacob more. Jake was always there for me when I was at the lowest stage in my life and helped me recover from the worst broken heart that I had ever had .

Jake has put my heart back together in many ways that I just can't explain, and I was grateful for that. I just love him so much, that when I look at him I feel like I could just fly away and never come back down to earth.

"Bella? Bella?... BELLS!?" I heard someone calling my name and shaking me.

I jumped a little and gasped. "Damn Jake! What the hell?" I looked at him, shaking my head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He started laughing. Really? Was he really laughing at me? "Sorry Bells, but you were just out of it. I tried calling you for about 10 minutes until I started shaking you when you didn't respond."

"I was just thinking about some things." I looked up at him. He was huge. In the past year he has grown from 6'4 to 6'8. I was a mere 5'3 and I always had to climb on him like he was a jungle gym just to be able to kiss him. He never minded though, I think he likes to see me struggle to get a kiss from him.

I sighed slightly. "I was just thinking about the last two year of us being together." I smiled. After I let Edward go and finally accepted Jake, he was finally able to imprint on me. At first it was a shock to me. I mean, I already knew about the whole werewolf thing but still… it was a shock. I didn't believe it at first. Honestly I didn't want to, why would anyone want a broke girl, whose ex-lover was a vampire? I wasn't ready at first when he explained it to me as we walked along the shore of LaPush beach.

Flashback

I drove down the familiar rode I always did to get to Jacobs' house, but this time was different. I was heading down to LaPush beach to meet Jake. He called to ask me to meet him there and of course I agree'd to go. When I pulled up I saw him sitting down on a fallen tree. I got out of my truck and made my way towards him.

"Hey Jake." I said and walked up beside him.

He stood up and grabbed my hand then we made our way down to the shore line. "Bells, do you remember when I told you about imprinting?"

"Of course, you said it was like love at first sight. When you see that one person nothing is holding you down to earth but that one somebody, like nothing else really matters." I looked at him. "Why are you asking me that?"

I heard him sigh a little. "I'm asking you because I have imprinted on you Bella." He turns me so I am facing him but I couldn't look at him. I didn't know what to say or how to react. All I could do was shake my head and back away. I wasn't ready for this. How could I be? I just got out of my depression and now he wants to say this to me. I just can't.

"I'm sorry… I-I can't…" I turned, slipping out of his grip and ran back to my truck. Tears were streaming down my face and I looked up just to see him staring back at me with the saddest look on his face. I started my truck and went back home.

End of flashback

It took me three months after that to finally meet up with Jake and to allow myself to be loved once again. Jacob was patient with me though and always took my best to heart, waiting for me when I was ready. I had finally accepted the imprint and it was the best choice that I have ever made. I was really truly happy.

I was pulled out of my thinking by moist lips pressed up against mine. The warmth that I felt was so loving but was also lustful. My hands came up and cupped his face as I kissed him deeper, running my tongue across his bottom lip waiting for approval. His lips parted and my tongue started to roam inside of his mouth.

I could feel his hands work their way down my sides then going back up to grab a fistful of my hair. His body felt so good against me and I just couldn't get enough of him. I didn't want to stop, but I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away from Jake. I was blushing 20 shades of red, but Jake just looked calm and smiling from ear to ear. I looked behind us and saw that it was Charlie standing there, leaning on the doorframe.

"Umm… Hey dad. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smirked and walked into the kitchen.

I looked over at Jake. "Maybe you should go. I'll call you later tonight." I told him and stood up.

He nodded, standing as well and grabbed my hand. We both walked out of the house and over to the Rabbit. "I'm going to miss you babe." He bent down and kissed me again. It was shorter than before but was still sweet.

"I'm going to miss you too Jake." I smiled at him as he got into the car. I waved him off as he drove down the street. I made my way back into the house, shutting the door behind me and went into the kitchen where Charlie was looking at me.

"So?"

"So what dad?" I looked at him.

"You and Jake huh?"

Until now, Charlie never even knew that Jake and I were even together. I tried to wait as long as I could before I had to tell him. "Why are you so shocked? I thought you liked Jake." I say as I start making dinner for the both of us.

"I do like Jake Bells, I just never thought because you being with… well… him for so long, ya know." He was sitting at the table drinking a beer. "Honestly, I think that you have made the right choice."

"I do too dad… I do too." I say and finish up dinner.

* * *

_Please review :)_

_Lovers1xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guys (: warning, there is some sexual themes in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Later that night, I took the longest shower that I have ever taken. I didn't care though; it was what I need anyways. Once I was done, I shut of the shower water and stepped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel. I made my way into my bedroom. When I got inside, I shut the door behind me and dropped my towel onto the floor. Since no one could see me, why not? Heading over to the dresser, I grabbed a red bra and pantie set and slipped them on. I then reached over in the bottom drawer trying to search for my sweats and a tank top to sleep in. As I took them out, icy cold hands gripped onto my arms. I stiffen and drop my clothes.

"Hello love…" the voice behind me said.

"No, no, no, no… He can't be back." I thought to myself. The pain in my heart started to open back up again. He left me and not he's back, this can't be happening to me. It just can't be.

"Ed-Edward?" I stood there not turning around.

"Well who else love? I came back for you." His cold hands worked their way up to my neck.

"No, you left me. You didn't want me anymore. Remember?" I told him. Hopefully the pack knows that he's here.

"I was lying, I always loved you." I could feel his icy breath on my neck and kissed me lightly.

I moved out of his grip and back away. "I've moved on and I think you should leave… now."

He shook his head and made his way towards me, making me back up more against the wall. "I'm not leaving without you Isabella, you're mine. And I get what is mine." He grabbed me again but tighter than before. His eyes were dark and full of anger.

Howls were heard far off in the distance and Edward let me go, making his way over to the widow to look out. As he did so, I ran. I ran down the stairs and out the back door, not caring that I was practically nude. I heard him growl and chased after me. I almost made it to the edge of the yard before Edward grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me on the ground. He moved on top of me, holding me down with his weight.

"You've been very bad Isabella; you need to be punished for running away from me like that. You shouldn't have done that." He growled, with venom in his voice. He had his hands all over me. He started from my ass and made their way up cupping both of my breasts in his hands.

"JAAAAKE!" I screamed as loud as I could and tried to wiggle my way out from under him but it was no use. All I could do was close my eyes and lay there, hoping someone would come for me quickly. I felt him rip my bra off and shoved on of my nipples into his mouth.

"Jacob please hurry… I need you…" I thought over and over again.

I heard growls around me and what sounded like ripping noises. I didn't want to think what was going on so I didn't even open my eyes. I was picked up bridal style and I was being carried. When I looked up I saw Jacob's face. I couldn't be any happier when I saw his face and I just cried.

"Shh… Shh, it's going to be okay honey. Everything will be fine now." Jake cooed and rubbed circles on my back as we made it back into the house. He took me up to my room and sat me down on the bed. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, looking up to see him start packing me what looked like an overnight bag filling it with clothes. Zipping it up, he looked over at me and tossed me his shirt. I sat up and quickly slipped it on.

"Where am I going?" I asked him.

"You're going to stay at Sam's and Emily's for a few days. I can't have you here while that bloodsucker or his leech family is in Forks. If they are back, the treaty still stands and I can't protect you here." He came over, handed me my bag then picked me up again and head downstairs.

"Wait, what about Charlie? He could get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll have dad call him in the morning to go on a week-long fishing trip."

I nodded and laid my head against his warm chest. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

_Dream_

_Cold hands were on me, touching me everywhere. I tried moving but my hands and feet were tied to a bed. There was something over my eyes so I couldn't really see anything. I was wiggling around and tried to break free from my restrains._

_"Now love, I told you that you were going to be punished and that's exactly what you're going to get." Just then I heard a loud crack and I screamed. Awful pain shot up my leg. It was the most awful pain that I have ever felt._

_"Edward stop! Please!" I pleaded. He started kicking my sides, breaking ribs. "Jake.. Help me!"_

_"Shut up, your pack of mutts can't hear you from here or find you. You will be mine forever." He growled._

_I felt his mouth on my neck. "This may hurt." I felt him smile and sank his teeth into me. Burning pain went through my body. I whimpered._

_"I love you Jacob." I whispered then there was darkness._

_End of dream_

I was being shaken by someone and it scared me. My eyes popped open and I was gasping for air. My vision wasn't clear yet, but when I looked up I saw a face. The next thing I knew, I threw my fist and punched whoever it was in the face.

"FUCK!" I heard that person say. When I got my eyesight back, I sat up and looked at Embry. "Damn Bella… Shit!" he was holding his nose.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Embry." He waved me off meaning that it was okay and walked off into the kitchen. I noticed I was lying on the couch and remembered that I was at Emily's place. Getting off the couch, I made my way into the kitchen and sat across from Embry at the table. "I'm still really sorry about your nose."

"It's no big deal Bells, its already starting to heal itself. I'll be fine." He smiled and wiped the blood off his face.

Emily turned smiling at me. "Good morning Bella, I hope you had a good night."

"If only that was true." I giggled and she did the same before going back to cooking. "Do you need any help Em?"

She shook her head. "No, it's almost done anyways."

I nodded. "Okay then." I sat there and thought about that dream I had. I didn't realize the guys came in before I was lifted out of my seat and into a lap. Warm lips kissed my neck and I giggled. I started to plat around.

"I don't think you should be doing that, my boyfriend won't like it if he catches you."

"He won't find out, promise."

I couldn't help but laugh and look up at Jake. I leaned forward and kissed him, running my tongue across his bottom lip and nipping a bit. He gave me access into his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. He won of course but I didn't care. A slight moan came from my mouth.

"Okay you two, stop sucking face." I looked up at Sam.

"You and Em do it all the time." I say.

"Well it's my house, so I do what I want."

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Fine."

"Damn Embry, what the hell happened to you while we were gone?" Quil asked.

"Ask Bella, she's the one who punched me in the face." He was still cleaning the blood off him.

Everyone looked over at me. "What? He woke me up and I freaked out." I shrugged.

"I woke you up because you was screaming and saying something about that leech."

Jacob looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I shouldn't have left you alone yesterday." He had a worry look on his face.

"Jake, I'm fine. I'm okay now." I reached up and stroked his cheek. I knew he was worried about me and what would happen next since Edward is now back to get me. Not only him, but even Victoria was still after me. I thought my life was finally free from all of this vampire shit. It's starting to get really old always having to look over my shoulder wondering if I'll be alive the next day or end up dead some place. I sighed quietly and just stared at the table. I thought to myself._ "This can't be happening to me."_

* * *

_Here ya go, please review :)_

_xxLovers1_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Stupid mutts, always have to get in the fucking way when it comes to me and my mate. They won't be able to keep her hidden in LaPush forever. Even if I have to go onto that damn reservation to just get to her then I will. I read Jacob's mind and saw that he had imprinted on her while I was gone, but he can't have her. I will keep her away from him. Once I turn her, she'll be mine anyways. Jacob won't even have a chance. I hid in the shadows watching that mangy mutt has he hugs up against Bella. It's just sickening. I growl under my breath and run my way back to the house. I just hope no one knows what I did.

As I come up to the front door of the house, it swings open and there stands a very pissed off Alice. "What the hell did you do Edward?" I didn't even answer her. I pushed passed her and walked into the living room. I didn't have to answer to her or anyone else in the damn house. Everyone in the room was livid and pissed off just as much as Alice is.

"We came back to see Bella again because we all miss her and you go and do that shit. What the hell?" Alice stood in front of me. "She is my sister Edward, but she didn't need that kind of treatment."

"Alice you don't even know what you're talking about." I say to her.

"You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about. You left out of here, like a bat out of hell just before anyone could go after you. Edward how could you!? Because of you I will never get my sister/best friend back!" Alice growled at me. Did she really think that, that you scare me?

"I went to just go talk to her and tell her why we left. I just wanted her back like the rest of us wanted."

Rosalie just shook her head. "You're lying; you practically raped her in her own fucking back yard. You bastard!" Really? Is it gang up on Edward day or something? Like for fuck sakes.

"Son, you know better than that. I want Bella back into this family just as much as you do, but you didn't need to go about it like that." Carlisle said with disappointment. He technically isn't my dad, but he tries to act like he is.

"Whatev-" I was just about to say something when I heard voices.

Fuckward! Get out here! (Jacob)

I growled. What the fuck did he want? Probably came for round 2. I thought and I walked outside with the family right on my trail. I didn't have time fighting with pups. I glared at Jacob and the others that were behind him. "What do you want?"

You know why I'm here, stay away from Bella or I'll rip you limb from limb and torch your ass. (Jacob)

"Bella is my mate and not yours. I will get her and I will take her away from you. Just because you imprinted on her doesn't mean a fucking thing. She is mine."

From the corner from my eye I saw Alice step forward. "What do you mean imprinted?" she looked from Jacob to me.

Ha! Your family doesn't know, do they? (Jacob)

"They don't need to know anything!" I snarled at him. "And you can't keep Bella away from Forks forever you know. I will get her."

You can't bloodsucker. You're back in Forks and the treaty still stands. If you go after her, we will be forced to kill you. (Paul)

We will be watching to make sure you don't get anywhere near our little sister. (Seth)

I laugh at them; they really know me very well. When I want something, I get it even if I have to kill every last person who keeps what I want away from me. But whatever, I'll let them think that. I have better things to do then fight with pups.

"Whatever you say pup, go on a head and believe what you want to believe in and try to keep Bella away from me. It won't really work though, but if it's a fight that you all want, then fine." I growl and turn on my heels running passed every one, leaving my so called family behind. I can't make any decision yet because Alice will see. I just have to go with my gut for now.

I decided on a lot of places to go to. Alaska, no…maybe India… Or maybe even England, but I wasn't going to decide right then and there. What good would that be if they came after me to try and kill me? I wasn't going to have it though.

Alice's POV

My family and I watch as my brother leaves us all behind. What the hell was he going to do this time? This can't be happening; Edward has seriously gone over bored in trying to get Bella. The rest of the family understood that if she moved on then we will respect her choices and not force her into coming. The Cullen coven wasn't that heartless. Apparently Edward had other thoughts going through his head. I look over at Carlisle for some kind of reassurance but even he didn't know what to say about Edward's behavior.

"Can one of you please phase and explain to us what imprinting is? It would be really helpful." I say looking over at the wolves. Two of them ran into the tree but then came out, one being Jacob and the other being Sam I guess.

"Imprinting is where you find your soul mate. Everything else that's in the world drops and all you see is that one special someone. All you can do is protect her and love her." Jacob said looking at my family. "And I have imprinted on Bella. I did once your family left her alone and she finally accepted that you all weren't coming back. But now, after what Edward has done to her, I can't risk her being around you all."

I look up gasped. A vision just popped out of nowhere and I froze.

_Vision_

_Mountains, snow everywhere. Edward was talking to someone, but looked like more than one person. He's in Alaska… _

_End of vision_

I looked round and Jasper stood beside me. "He's in Alaska, I'm guessing with the Denali's… No, no wait…" Another vision was happening.

_Vision_

_He's running and jumps into the ocean. People everywhere…Big Ben flashes through a few times…_

_End of vision_

"Now he's in England, he's all over the place. I can't pick up on where he is or what's he planning." I say and shake my head. If he kept on doing this, he was going to seriously give me a headache even though I am a vampire.

"What does that mean? You can't see where he is?" Sam asked me.

"It means that he's planning something, but he knows that I'll be looking and he doesn't want me to know." I start to dry sob. I was going to lose my sister and best friend. "I'm sorry."

"Jacob, if you are willing, we would love to help. If I know Edward he will do something horrible to get Bella back. My family and I are willing to help in any way that we can." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"We will have a pack meeting and see what the best thing to do in this situation would be." Jacob said. Then him and the rest of them left. I turn to my family.

"What are we going to do? We can't let Edward do something stupid." I say to Carlisle.

"All we can do, is sit and wait to see what the wolves say or you can get a good look at what he's doing." And with that he and the rest of the family went inside the house. I sighed knowing that he was right. This is going to be a long wait, to even see if he does do anything, I thought then went into the house as well and went up to mine and Jasper's room.

* * *

_Please Review_

_xxLovers1_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just love where this story is going. Thank you to the ones you like the story just has much as I do 3 **

**This chapter is going back to Bella's POV and sexual themes are going to happen here, so this is a warning**

**Enjoy ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

After the afternoon over at Emily's, Jake and I decided to go back to his place and hang out for a while before he went and had a pack meeting. Of course I was going to, Jake insisted because he said that it involved me. There was no surprise there though, I'm a danger magnet and everything that they talked about at the meetings was about me anyways. But I didn't really care, I have Jake and I know that he would protect me when it came down to it in the end. Jake had suggested that we walked back to his place; I was going to abject because I'm a klutz. He promised I wouldn't fall, that if I did and he didn't catch me then I can be pissed all I wanted at him. But at the end I would still love him so it didn't really matter. So we walked up the street from Emily's, hand in hand. I love walking with Jake. It was nice just being with him.

I sighed happily and leaned into his side as we walked. I felt him wrap is arm around my shoulder and hug me close. I inhaled deeply; I loved the way he smelt. I trailed small kisses in his side, feeling him stiffen a little. Giggling, I kissed him more. I could tell that he was getting aroused. Just little things would make him feel like this. I decided to play dirty, so I reached over and grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed gently.

"If you don't stop, we aren't going to make it back to my house. I doubt that you want your first time being in the woods." Jake chuckled and looked down at me, kissing the top of my head.

I shrugged. "Maybe not my first time, but maybe another day." I giggled. And I really meant that, one day when I feel more comfortable I will let Jake have me in the woods like the wolf he is and take me. I'm not scared, but right now I'll skip on it. Honestly I wasn't planning on having sex today, but the way that I'm going about it, I have a feeling that it will probably happen. I kissed his side again, sticking my tongue out and licked him, just having a little taste.

"Bella, you need to stop." I heard him growl low.

"Fine." I blushed and stopped. After a few more miles of walking we finally made our way to his house. All of that teasing him, I didn't notice that we were even that close yet. At the front door, Jake unlocked it and we walked in. I shut the door behind us. "Jake, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him, looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5:30.

"I don't really care; I already know that you'll cook something good. Hell, you could just make me a sandwich and it'd be the best fucking thing in the whole world." He smiled at him, making his way into the kitchen.

I followed behind him, heading over to the fridge. I look inside, seeing what they had or if they had anything at all. I mean, don't get me wrong I love Jake and Billy but they never go to the store to buy anything. Jake is over eating at Em's and Sue Clearwater always brings food for Billy when Jake isn't home. So I guess they never buy anything to put in the fridge. I reach in and pull out 2 cartons of eggs, 2 packets of bacon, and 2 cans of biscuits, sitting them on the counter. I guess breakfast for dinner it will be then. I then go searching for skillets and backing trays. Once I find them, I get to cooking the eggs and bacon first.

I look over at Jake but he's no longer in the room. I go looking for him and I find him sitting on the couch watching ESPN. I shake my head, he reminds me of Charlie. I cook while he watching TV and drinks a beer. Maybe this is one of the reason I love Jake, he reminds me of my dad.

"Jake, do you want fried or scrambled eggs?" I ask him.

"Um, scrambled." He said looking at me for a second then going back to the TV. I sighed, heading back into the kitchen and over to the counter scrambling both cartons of eggs. I start the first packet of bacon in the skillet on my right and the put the eggs in the other skillet to my left. I'm shifting from on leg to another as I cook.

I was humming to myself when arms wrapped around my waist. Jake moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck, nipping it. I turned to look at him and he crushed is lips to mine, shoving his tongue into his mouth. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away from him.

"I'm trying to cook Jake."

"I know, but I thought I would come in here and keep you company. Nothing was happing on ESPN anyways, so here I am." He gave a wolfish grin. I rolled my eyes at him. I turn the bacon and stir around the eggs in the skillet. "Smells good babe."

"Well of course it does, everything that I make smells good." I giggle.

"Because you're a freaking amazing cook." He lays his chin on top of my head. "Don't say anything, but I think you cook better then Emily does."

"I beg to differ Jake, Em is a pretty good cook." I say to him, going over and grabbing some plates and forks. "Mind putting the biscuits on the trays?" Asking him as I set the baking time.

"Sure..." I hear the cans pop open while I put the bacon and eggs on plates then starting on the next batch.

_30mins later…_

After everything was cook, Jacob had set the table for me and placed the food on the table. We sat across from each other as we ate and talk about random stuff. I only had on plate of food while he ate the rest of it. Sometimes I think his stomach is a giant black hole or a bottomless pit. Once Jake was satisfied, we cleaned the kitchen and put everything back where they had been. We made our way to the couch and started a movie. About half way I started to get bored, so I leaned over and kissed Jake. He was shocked at first because he didn't expect it but deepened the kiss. He picked me and placed me on his lap, his hand running through my hair. I placed me hands on the back of my neck as I kissed him, running my tongue over his bottom lip. His lips opened and let my tongue roam inside his mouth. He tasted so fucking good. A moan came out of my mouth and my panties started to get wet. Jake growled and that just caused me to get even moister.

He hands made their way down to the bottom helm of my shirt, going under my shirt and rubbed my sides. I kissed down his jaw and under his ear. "Take it off." I whispered to him and without a second thought, he pulled it over my head, tossing it somewhere in the room. He pulled back and looked me over, cupping his hands over my breasts through my bra. I let out another moan and arched my back. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder and the top of both breasts. I could feel his cock press up against me. Teasingly I grind up against him, making him groan into my shoulder, while my hands rubbed across his chest and abs.

His hands went behind me and unclasped my bra, sliding the straps down my arms, throwing it on the floor. I blushed a little bit, but moaning more. I just kept getting more aroused and he was barely touching me. He cupped my breasts again, stroking my nipples with his thumbs. Bending down, he wrapped his mouth around my left nipple, sucking while squeezing the other gently. Then he would switch to the right and do the same as the other on. Without any control, my hands reached for the button on the shorts, hearing a pop when it was open. I zipped them down and reached my hand into them stroked my fingertips on his hardness. God he was so freaking big, I'm not shocked but damn. Sliding off his lap and onto my knees on the floor, I pull off his shorts down to his ankles. His hard cock sprung out ready and waiting.

"Bells, you don't have to do that." He looked down at me. I just shrugged and wrapped my small hands around him, stroking his length from base to tip. My tongue snaked out and licked him all over. I felt him tense, letting out a few groans. He tasted just as I hoped he would, he was so smooth. I pushed his cock into my mouth as far as it would go, then began to suckle and lick him long and hard.

"Shit Bella… God damnit that feels so good…" He growled, thrusting upward into my mouth making me moan myself. A few more strokes, he grunted sending his hot, sticky cum down my throat. I licked him clean and stood up. I looked down at him and smiled. His hands shot out, ripping my pants right off of me and left them in a pile by the couch. My arousal was out of control, dripping down my leg. "Fuck… You smell so damn good."

Before I knew it, I was pinned down on the couch and my panties on the floor. Jake kissed him hard then trailed hot kisses down my body, his tongue was licking and sucking every inch of me. He tongued fucked my belly button and licked his way over my pelvic bone.

"Jake…Please." I moaned.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me." He smacked my ass lightly.

"Touch me Jake, please." I thrusted my hips up, not wanting to be patient.

His finger pressed into my moist folds, stroking my clit gently. "You're so wet for me baby." He slid his finger inside me, rubbing my inner walls. I moaned at the connection. Pushing in another finger, he pumped them in and out in a good pace. Just then, Jacob lowered his head and blew against my pussy. I jerked a bit, my hands going straight down to grab his hair. He placed his lips around my clit, his tongue darting out licking me. He quickened the pace of his fingers adding another one and pumped faster. My inner walls clenched up around him, crying out, as I found my release. My body was trembling of the amazing orgasm I just had. Jake took his fingers out of me, sticking them into his mouth, and licked them clean of my juices. I leaned up and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. His cock was right up against my opening.

"Hurry Jake, I want you." I kissed his neck, wrapping my legs around him.

"Anything for you babe, but it's our first time so it's going to hurt." He looked down at, moving the hair from my face.

"I know, but you won't hurt me on purpose Jake, I trust you. Just please, I want this." I kissed him. He growled and pushed his cock quickly into me, filling me up. I gasped loudly, sinking my nails into his back. "Fucking hell Jake!"

"I'm so sorry Bella." He kissed me all over my face.

"It's fine, just…"

The front door flew open and in walked Paul. "Jake? Bella? Where?… Oh shit!" Jake growled and lowered himself on me, shielding me from few. I blushed and hid my face. Paul had his back towards us. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"What the hell do you think asshole?" Jake grabbed the quilt on the couch and laid it on me. He gently pulled out if me and stood up. I was pissed at Paul for busting in like that. Does no one knock anymore?

"Well sorry, Sam wanted me to come and get you two. We have a pack meeting in like 15 minutes."

Jake bent down, grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "We're coming, just get the fuck out of my house."

"And coming you was..." Paul doubled over laughing, holding his stomach. Next this I knew, I heard a loud cracking noise and Paul flew out the door. Jacob went after him and vanished. What the hell? I got dressed quickly, with most of the clothes that weren't shredded. I ran into Jake's room, grabbed a pair of his old sweat, pulling them on and walked outside. I walked around his house trying to find them, but they were nowhere in sight. I sighed and walked my way down the Emily's. I didn't want Jake to hurt Paul, but deep down I wanted him to kick the living shutout of Paul. If he didn't then I was going to.

* * *

_Here's chapter 4, I like this chapter… very lemony (: please review… my first lemon_

_xxLovers1_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I was really sick to where I was in the hospital. So here is chapter 5… Enjoy**

**And I'm getting some great review from you guys (: Thank you all so much for the support**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

As I walked Jake was still gone and I couldn't hear anything out if in the woods. I knew he was going to get really mad because I had left without him and me being alone, I was a target. But I wanted to get to Emily's; it was either stay in the house by myself or walk back by myself. Either way I was a target for Edward or Victoria.

I sighed to myself as I walked, putting my hood up over my head. It was a really long walk back to Em's house. I stopped short on the road and looked over to my left. There was a trail going back to her place that was faster than walking down the street. Maybe I should just take the trail back. But then Jake would be mad at me. I greeted my teeth and walked onto the trail.

_Well Jacob isn't here and I can take care of myself,_ I thought and made my way in to the darkness of the woods. It was still light outside, but not for long. I just had to hurry. Every five minutes I would trip over something as I walked. I see now why Jake or even the other didn't want me to walk in the woods alone even when there wasn't any danger. I was a danger to myself being a klutz, damn my two left feet. So I kept walking the trail, looking behind me I was miles from the road by now so there was no turning back.

I come to a fork in the road…trail, but it's the same thing right? Still, I had to remember what Jacob said. What did he say again? Fuck. I start thinking for a moment but nothing was coming up.

"Fuck it, left it is." I told myself and headed down the left trail and hugged myself, the wind was starting to pick up please it was getting darker by now. After 4 hours or so, I guess it was dark out and colder than before I walked. Maybe I should turn around. _No wait…, _I thought; _...I can just call, I have my phone._ I reach into my pockets and grabbed my phone. I opened it up but I was getting no signal. Damnit! I walked on, holding the phone up trying to get something, but nothing was coming up. Without me realizing it I walk off the trail.

I stopped and leaned on a tree trying to catch my breath. I walked so long that my feet were killing me. It was so quiet out here that it was almost peaceful. As I pushed myself off the tree, I heard a crack. I dropped my phone and stood there. I heard nothing crack.

"Jake?"

Nothing.

"Jacob?"

Nothing.

I sucked in a breath and stood there. I didn't know what to do now; if I ran I would be farther way from the trail than I already was. Then a loud thud sounded from behind me and the next thing I knew I was running away from whatever it was. I came to a stream or a um, a lake… I don't really know what it was. It was water, there. Laughter was now present into the silence.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… so nice to see you." the voice said.

"L-Leave me a-alone."

"Now why would I want to do that? I've spent to long trying to get you and look at that, here you are… and alone I might add." It laughed. I was frozen in place and I didn't know whether to scream or just faint and play dead. The wind blow around me and the figure was now in front of me, glaring.

I gasped. "Victoria?" I looked at her. She looked different then when I was in that clearing with the Cullens playing baseball. Her hair was still red of course but it was shorter, like really short and her clothes were more tomboyish, than before as well. I guess that's what happens when you're gone looking for a girl for two years.

"Oh you like?" she reached up and grabbed her hair and growled. "I thought I would change my look especially when those FUCKING MUTTS RUINED MY HAIR and now that I finally have you, I'm going to suck you dry." She moved quickly towards me and grabbed me by my arm, lifting me off the ground.

"Victoria! Please don't do this." I screamed.

"Shut up!" she threw me on the ground and bent over me.

"No stop!" I slapped her across the face, but that just made things worse.

"Wrong move Bella." Victoria growled at me and punched my ribs. I screamed and was gasping for air. Tears formed in my eyes. "Awe poor little Bella, are you going to cry?"

I couldn't say anything, I was hurting to badly. All I could do was let out a crying whimper. "Please… Stop…"

"How about…No." she dug her nails into my flesh on my arm, slicing down making large gashes. The smell of blood filled my nose and I was nearing to just pass out and give in to her. I saw Victoria bring her bloody hand to her mouth and lick it clean, her eyes getting even brighter with every lick that she took. She growled, bringing my arm up to her mouth and sucked deeply. I didn't feel her teeth in me, but I could feel her tongue.

She was really sucking the life out of me. My vision was fuzzy and I could barely move to get away from her grip. I couldn't fight anymore. This was my last goodbye to everyone. But before I went into darkness, her lips were off of me in a flash and ripping was sound in the distance. Screams were heard somewhere behind me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. If it was the pack they could hear me easily. My eyes close.

"Bella?"

My name was sounded all around me but I couldn't move. I was dying or that's what it felt like was happening to me. I wanted to call back, say that I was alive and okay.

"Hold on… Stay with me… Don't you die on me." That voice. The voice that was my sun, the one that I always did love. "Keep your heart beating."

Then darkness closed around me.

* * *

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

…_Beep…_

What is that? Where was I? Am I dead or something? My right arm is killing me. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I could hear everything… feel everything. This pain in my chest was terrible and I just wanted it to go away. My guess that I had broken ribs when Victoria punched me to shut me up. I started to hear noises, doors opening and closing, people walking around. My guess that I was in a room, probably a hospital room. I heard a chair move beside me then a door open.

"Well, how is she?"

"She's better than what she was a month ago."

A month ago? I've been the hospital for a month, what the hell did Victoria do to me? God… All of that blood, I could still smell it.

"And her blood count?"

"It's back to normal as we speak now. Please give my thanks to Emily young for donating her blood for Bella. If it wasn't for her, we probably would lose Bella."

"I will Dr. Cullen, thank you."

Carlisle is here, he's my doctor. So to sum it all up, I'm in the hospital because of Victoria almost killed me, I've been a coma for a month and Emily had to give blood for me. This was all just too much to even handle and I'm still laying here not moving. I just need to open my eyes. Breathing heavily, I wince but my eyes open slowly. My eyes swept over the room and landed on Jacob. His back was to me talking to Carlisle about something. A smile formed onto my face as I looked at him, he still looked the same as ever.

"Jake?" I whispered. I saw him turn and hurry to my side.

"Oh Bella, I thought I lost you honey." He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened?" I looked at him.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Can someone please down that damn thing off and get this needle out of my arm!" I huffed. Jake only chuckled at me.

"No Bells, you need them to make sure you'll be okay."

I sighed. "Fine. Just please tell me what happened. But first I want to see the pack and the girls."

"Bella you're not ready for company just yet." Carlisle said while he was checking me over.

"No, I want to see my family!" I said, practically shouting at him.

"Bella..."

"Carlisle please, they need to know I'm okay and tell me everything that had happened while I was down for a mouth. Either they come in here or I'm signing myself out and going home. Up to you." I hissed and glared at him. He couldn't keep me from them, I wouldn't let him.

"Fine Bella, just take it easy and don't get so stressed." Carlisle said and left the room. Just then the pack ran in, surrounding my bed. I smiled at them and sat myself up, but I winced at the pain. Jake noticed and helps me sit up.

"Tell me now, please." I look around the room at the faces of my pack family and they were now saddened.

I heard Jake sigh and sat beside me on the bed. "Well… After that fight with Paul back at my place was over with, I went back to get you for the meeting. But when I got there, your clothes were gone and so was you. I was freaking out because in the back of my mind I thought Edward had gotten to you somehow and took you away. So I was horrified and pissed off. More pissed then I was with Paul walking in on us…"

"I'm still sorry by that by the way. I hear noises and you know me, I just like to be nosey." I looked over at Paul whose face was red and had a very irate girlfriend. I wonder what Rachel did to him when she found that out. I'll ask her about that later.

"Anyways… I was so mad that I had lost you that I ran to the Cullens and demanded them to give you back to me. But they had no clue what I meant. In fact, they haven't heard from dickward in a long time. Of course they were all worried after that. Alice had a vision about that Victoria bitch and saw you as well. So I got the pack together and we with the help of the lee-Cullens went to go find you. Sam had to give leeway on the treaty just this once for them to help. We covered more ground that way as well. It took 6 hours for us to find you. And when we did…" Tears were in Jake's eyes. I have never seen him cry like this before, I mean not since we were little. "…oh god… all of the blood and, and that bitch was on you. I couldn't take it and I attacked her. All I saw was red and I went for her. I took chunks out of her and took an arm, but she got away. I don't know how she did it though. I wanted to keep going after her, but all I thought about was you and I went back after burning the pieces I had of her. You were almost gone Bella. Your ribs were broken and your arm was badly mangled. It took 379 stitches to fix your arm; Carlisle said you will have permanent scars for the rest of your life, and you lost a lot of blood. Out of all of us, plus your dad, Emily was the only one with the same blood type as you."

I looked at Emily and smiled at her. She saved my life and I am so grateful that she did that for me.

"Thank you Em, I really do mean that. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now." I reached my hand out and grabbed hers, holding it tightly.

"You're my sister Bella; it's what family does for the people they love. You're family Bella and you mean a lot to us." Tears streamed down her face.

Family. This is my family and I love them so very much. I looked at everyone in the room that's with me and I could feel the love. Some showed it and other didn't but I could feel it. Even Leah, who stood in the corner of the room looking over at me, her eyes were red and glossy from crying or what looked like it. She was touch on the outside, but on the inside she cared for me, I knew she did even if she didn't show it. She nodded when I looked at her, which said that she was glad I was alive.

Oh yes, there was love here…

* * *

_Here's chapter 5… please review (:_

_xxLovers1 _


	6. AN

Hello to everyone who reads my fic, sorry this isn't a post but things have been coming up so I wasn't able to write the next chapter :( but I am coming back to this story when I have more time on my hands. So do not worry your lovely heads, lol

I also need a beta to help me out as well with this story to make it better. I like it how it is but it could use some TLC. So any beta willing to help out please PM me at anytime and I will get back to you. Thanks

xxLovers1


End file.
